clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawk
Hawk was a clone pilot lieutenant during the Clone Wars who served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Hawk had red and blue markings on his helmet rather than standard clone pilot markings. He flew a LAAT/i Republic gunship. Clone Wars Battle of Christophsis Preparing to ambush a group of droid forces, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi split up their forces and waited in two towers, the north and south tower. As the droids started to come by one clone noticed the droids were splitting up. Droids came up through the elevators and started to surround Kenobi's forces. Forced to help, Skywalker, Rex and their team rappelled into the south tower from the north and began to give assistance. Knowing they were being over run, Hawk was called in to extract the survivors. When the gunship came, the survivors boarded but not before pulling the head off of a tactical droid to use for information. When all were aboard Hawk pulled away from the droids and took the team back to the Republic base. Battle of Teth After Skywalker and Kenobi had defeated the Confederate forces, Skywalker was dispatched with his recently assigned Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to the planet Teth in order to rescue Rotta the Huttlet, son of crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and win Jabba's favor for safe passage through Hutt-controlled space. The Huttlet was being held at an abandoned monastery, but with two battalions of battle droids guarding the clifftop stronghold, the Jedi's forces were unable to land there. Skywalker elected to deploy his troops in the jungle and commence a vertical assault up the cliff, and several gunships were deployed from Skywalker's assault ship. Aware of the drop-off and extraction sites' dangerous lack of cover, Hawk, piloting the battle group's lead gunship,ferried Skywalker, Tano, Clone Captain Rex a squad of Torrent Company troops to the jungle; once the droids opened fire on the gunship, Hawk closed the craft's blast shields. The clone pilot managed to land the gunship in the dense jungle, and the Jedi and clones began to climb the cliff to the monastery. Despite heavy casualties, Skywalker and Tano were able to rescue Rotta and return him to Jabba, his father. Darkness on Umbara Much later in the war, Hawk was deployed as part of a Republic task force sent to retake the planet Umbara, which had recently left the Republic to join the Separatists. Hawk initially served aboard a Republic assault ship commanded by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, which was the first cruiser of the Republic fleet to break through the Separatists' blockade of Umbara. Once the assault ship had moved into position to deploy Skywalker's and Kenobi's forces on Umbara, Hawk and other clone pilots were tasked with transporting the Republic forces to the surface of Umbara aboard gunships. Hawk's passengers included Anakin, Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, and troops from the 501st Legion, including Hardcase, Jesse, and Tup. With Z-95 Headhunters flying as starfighter support for the landing force, turning the light out Hawk and the other gunship pilots steered their craft toward the landing site on Umbara's surface. The gunships' deployment was met with much enemy fire from the world's surface. Even with night vision sensors, Hawk had a tough time trying to navigate through the shadowy world's atmosphere. Nevertheless, Hawk's gunship reached the deployment point intact. A War on Two Fronts Hawk was later dispatched to transport Skywalker, Tano, Rex, and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet ''Onderon aboard the Nu-class Shuttle, Valkyrie 2929, in order for them to meet with and begin training the local rebellion against the Separatist occupation. He piloted the shuttle to deploy the team from the air before landing outside of their camp to unload supplies. Crisis at the Heart .]] When Rush Clovis made efforts to clear the InterGalactic Banking Clan of corruption, he was supported by the senates of both the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems to become the new head of the Banking Clan. However, Count Dooku orchestrated Clovis's rise to power and planned to manipulate him to tip funding in the Confederacy's favor, all part of a plot by Darth Sidious to transfer direct control of the banks to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Though Clovis promised to keep the banks unbiased and neutral in the war, he was forced to increase interest rates for the Republic, and after the Separatists initiated an occupation of the planet, the Galactic Senate commissioned an invasion fleet led by Anakin Skywalker to wrest control of the banks. Skywalker ordered Hawk to have his fighters provide air support for the ground forces. As the Separatist fleet retreated, Hawk's squadron cleared out the remaining Vulture Droids. Facts *In the Clone Wars film, the scene of a gunship being shot down at the Teth monastery initially appeared in the film's novelization and junior novelization, and the pilot of the gunship was not identified by name. Hawk was originally intended to be the pilot of the gunship in the film, but the scene was removed from the final version, thus maintaining that Hawk did not die at Teth. To date, Hawk's "death" has not been verified as canonical. Appearances *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) / novel *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *Darkness on Umbara *A War on Two Fronts *Crisis at the Heart Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Lieutenants Category:Clone Trooper Pilots Category:501st Legion Category:Republic